A conventional switch disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 204029 includes a top cap, a switch seat, six conducting plates, a lower extending plate, an insulating member, an upper extending plate, and a switch member mounted between the top cap and the switch seat, and movable between a first position and a second position. The switch seat has six positioning holes arranged in two rows, and respectively disposed for receiving the conducting plates, and a central groove communicated with four of the six positioning holes which are respectively located at four corners of the switch seat. The lower extending plate is disposed in the central groove, and is connected to one combination pair of the conducting plates which are respectively disposed at two diagonally opposite corners of the switch seat. The upper extending plate is disposed in the central groove and above the insulating member, and is connected to the other combination pair of the conducting plates which are respectively disposed at the other two diagonally opposite corners of the switch seat. The switch member includes two spaced-apart connecting plates. When the switch member is at the first position, each of the connecting plates abuts against two of the three conducting plates which are arranged in the same row, and which are close to a side of the switch seat, and when the switch member is at the second position, each of the connecting plates abuts against of the three conducting plates which are arranged in the same row, and which are close to an opposite side of the switch seat.
When the switch member is operated to move from the first position to the second position, the voltage direction is reversely changed so as to control the rotational direction of the motor of a ceiling fan.
However, when assembling the conventional switch, since it has a great number of components, an assembling operation is complicated and time-consuming. In addition, when the insulating member is carelessly omitted during assembly, the upper extending plate may come into contact with the lower extending plate and lead to a short circuit.